


In Warmth's Embrace

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, this is the softest thing I've written till date god I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Yamato needs a little motivation to wake up in the morning





	In Warmth's Embrace

The sun shone into the room, the rays of light bringing warmth onto Yamato's face like a gentle touch. Winter was fading away, letting spring arrive with its beauty. Yet Yamato preferred staying in his warm and comfortable bed. 

Especially when the one he loved was in his arms. 

Mitsuki moved in his sleep as he felt Yamato awaken. His orange eyes fluttered open, then quickly shut as he yawned. 

"Mornin', old man," Mitsuki said sleepily, wrapping his arm across Yamato's chest. "You're up rather early." 

"Couldn't sleep much, since you kept squirming in your sleep," Yamato said, earning a punch from Mitsuki. 

Yamato checked his phone. They didn't need to be awake for the next two hours… But now they were awake, that it was futile to go back to sleep, not to mention how cute Mitsuki's half-sleepy face was. Yamato placed his hand on his head, ruffling the soft locks, recollecting how good it felt to touch it when he was between his legs, his mouth stuffed with his-

"Geez Yamato-san, thinking of something dirty this early in the morning?" Mitsuki grumbled, pressing his knee on his clothed erection for emphasis. 

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Onii-san has needs too ya know?" 

Mitsuki sighed, "Then Onii-san should learn to express those needs verbally."

Before Yamato could say any more, he felt a pair of hands on the waistband of his boxers as they got tugged down. The cold air touching his hot, hard erection sent a shiver down his spine. Mitsuki in the meantime found the bottle of lube and flipped Yamato to his side. The taller man's eyes widened. Mitsuki's strength always managed to surprise him, no matter how long they were together. 

"Let's make this quick, to not wake the others." Mitsuki pushed two lube-coated fingers into Yamato, quickly working on him. As he added the third finger, Yamato felt the fingertips rub against his prostate. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, not wanting to draw attention. He was also glad Mitsuki couldn't see his red face though he forgot that Mitsuki could see the nape of his neck redden, making the shorter man proud of himself. 

After a few more minutes of stretching and prepping Yamato, he hugged Yamato from behind, entering him slowly. Yamato yelped, trying his best not to be loud. Mitsuki kept a steady pace, going fast enough for Yamato. He peppered his back with kisses and little nips, drinking in all the strained moans and sighs Yamato let out. 

The room started feeling a little warmer as Yamato was nearing his edge. He shifted one leg closer to his chest to let Mitsuki go a little deeper. Mitsuki held his leg in place, changing the angle to aim at his sweet spots mercilessly. Yamato couldn't help clutching the sheets and throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Wave after wave, the pleasure made Yamato more awake, the risk of his wanton sounds escaping his throat becoming greater. He felt Mitsuki give open mouth kisses on his back, the warm huffs heating him up. Both of them were reaching their limits, and finally they both climaxed together, the air between them sultry. 

Mitsuki slid out of Yamato, and kissed his neck, "Had your needs fulfilled?" 

"Would have been better if I could see you, and if I was the one fucking you."

"Don't think that your acting can fool me, Yamato."

Yamato chuckled, feeling the warm cum drip from him. They both knew which was the lie. Yamato just gave a tender kiss on Mitsuki's lips. 

"Get up and shower already, I don't want you to smell like sex during our shoot today." Mitsuki chided, nudging Yamato out of bed. Yamato grumbled, and got up, they had a long day ahead. But Mitsuki would be there, so he could still have some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter @BChessmaster


End file.
